


Under The Mistletoe

by Zurenika



Series: It's an SF9 Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, based on Christmas songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: song: Mistletoe





	Under The Mistletoe

Rowoon walked towards the sound control located at the near end of the room. He can feel Taeyang's eyes on him but the guy didn't stop for even a second, his body moving perfectly in sync with the song.

Rowoon turned down the music and Taeyang slowed down with his movements and finally stopped, slumping on the floor while catching his breath. 

"You should go home and rest," Rowoon said.

"So should you, hyung. Your eyes look tired," he replied. 

Rowoon shook his head. "I'm used to it already." he sighed, sitting beside the guy. 

It was 3 in the morning. Normal people were already in deep sleep, others just coming home from partying but for Rowoon, it was only the beginning of filming. He stretched and yawned loudly, earning him a look from Taeyang. 

"What time do you leave?" Taeyang asked. 

"I don't know. In an hour or so, maybe. There's a restaurant near here where we'll shoot my scenes," Rowoon replied, yawning once more. 

"Maybe you should take a nap, hyung. The seats in the lobby are comfortable enough. I'll wake you up when it's time to go," Taeyang replied. 

"Really, Taeyang?" Rowoon scoffed. "If I sleep, I'm sure you'll go back to practicing."

"Okay, you know what, I'll only take a nap if you come with me upstairs. That way I'm sure you're not overexerting yourself," 

Rowoon stood up and offered a hand to Taeyang. He can see the hesitation in the other's eyes but eventually, Taeyang grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. 

"I'll get my things," he mumbled. 

They trudged upstairs in a comfortable silence and made their way towards the lobby. 

Rowoon didn't know when he actually slept but the next thing he knew, he was stirring awake, feeling a heavy weight on his right side.

Taeyang's was sleeping soundly, his head nestled perfectly in the crook of Rowoon's neck and an arm draped around his waist. 

Rowoon checked the clock in the lobby and was surprised to see that an hour had gone by.

He shook Taeyang awake but the guy mumbled something and tightened his hold on him. 

"Taeyang-ah, I have to go," he said a little louder. 

Taeyang yawned and opened his eyes. "Oh-Oh!" he said. "I'm sorry, hyung. You're clothes didn't get wrinkled, did it?" he asked. 

"It's okay," Rowoon replied, just as their manager appeared and signaled to him that's it's time to go. 

"I'll drive the car around. Wait for me here," their manager said. 

Rowoon stood up and stretched. He did feel a little bit refreshed because of the nap. 

"You can go home by yourself?" Rowoon asked, walking towards the entrance. 

Taeyang nodded. "Don't worry hyung. I've gone home later than this. I'll be fine," 

Rowoon nodded. "Well, I'm off," he said as the car pulled to a stop in front of the building. 

Rowoon started walking to the gate and looked back to say his goodbyes when he noticed something.

He walked back up to Taeyang and ruffled the guys hair before planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Yah! What was that for, hyung?" Taeyang asked, stepping away from him and patting his hair down. "My hair smells like sweat. What are you doing?" 

Rowoon laughed. "Look up, idiot. It's tradition," he replied before leaving for good. 

Taeyang watched the car disappear in confusion before allowing himself to look up. There, hanging right smack in the middle of the door frame was a small bunch of mistletoes tied with a ribbon. 


End file.
